Don't Stop Love
by hungry123
Summary: Beck and Cat finally realze they are in love, but there is a person standing in the way of there relationship. That person is Jade.
1. confessions and heart breaks

Cats POV

I am sitting in acting class next to my best friend Tori, and playing with my red velvet hair and thinking bout red velvet cupcakes, when Beck walks into the room. Beck is my super goodlooking friend who is charming, nice and funny. Then I see Jade walk into the room and sit down on Becks lap. For some reason I doont like this and feel and churn in my stomache. I dont know why, but that always happens when I see Beck hanging around other girls, expecially Jade and Tori. I know me and Beck could never be together, i mean he is dating Jade! I try to rub the thought of me and him out of my head.

Becks POV

As I walk into class the first thing I see is Cat and her bright red hair. I try to go sit next to her, but then Jade comes in and pulls me to the nearest chair and sits down on me. I fake smile even though I dont enjoy this. I dont even know why i am dating jade. I mean she is kinda pretty but thats all she has to offer. The Sycowitz,our acting teacher, wlks into the room. sycowitz says"Hello, class today your homework will be for you and thhe partner I DECIDE for you to write a little skit about a girl and boy who fall in love. The partners are...Jade and sinjin, Tori and Andre,and Cat and Beck." Cat turns arounf and waves at me. i smile and wave back. She has the most beautiful smile. and the cutest puppy dog eyes. maybe doing the project with her wont be so bad. I walk up to her and notice her cute outfit. She is wearing a ruffled pink tank top with a thin black belt and ripped skinny jeans and pink high heels. "Hey Cat" I say. "Hey beck! We got partenered together!" She says in her very cheary voice. "Ya, so I was thinking that u could come over tonite and we could work on the skit?"I say. "Ya sure, but coyld u pick me up?" she asks. " Sure i will around 7"I say. "Perfect! later Beck" she replies.

7:05 that night. Becks POV

Cat is in my car and we r driving back to my house. I cant help but notic how hot she looks. She is wearing a blue sweater and cute short denim skirt. Her hair is half up half down, and she is wearing bright pink lip gloss, and i imagine my lips pressed on hers. I instintally shake the thought out of my head. IM WITH jADE! "So what do u think we should do for the skit?" She asks. "I was thinking maybe we could do the skit about the boy and girl who meet at a place, and they fall in love and in the end the boy asks the girl to marry her" she says. I think about it for a second. I smile and say"I think at the end they should kiss." Cat raises her eyebrows. "Um, Jade wouldn't like that"she says. "Jade doesnt control my life" I say.

Cats POV

That whole night i spend with Beck and we have soo much fun. We are also gonna totally ace the skit test because are skit is soooo good! it is time for the kissing part. I see beck move closer and closeer. He is holding my waist. I put my hand around his neck, close my eyes, and we touch lips. We kiss for a long time. I feel really bad because i am enjoying it so much. when I finally pull away I can see him smiling. I smile back. "umm errhh that was nice" I say stuttering. He chukles and says"yes, very very nice". " well it is getting late, could u take me home maybe?"I say. He frowns but says "sure lets go." When we get to my house I look at him. "i had a fun time. your a realy cool guy beck'I say. he turns at me and smiles. Then he kisses me on the cheek and says"Good night Cat".

Becks POV

When I get to school I see next to my locker. she looks mad. uh oh! "Hey Jade" I say. "I called you FOURTEEN times last night and u never picked up or called back!" She screams at me. "Would u calm down! I was busy!" I say. I am starting to get irratated. wHy cant Jade realize I have a life other then just her! "Who were u busy with! And why wasnt sheor he me!" She yells. "i was with Cat to work on our project!" I say. she glares at me. "Im coming over to your place tonite. we need to talk."She says. "Fine, Whatever" I say. Then I try to walk away, but she grabs me and gives me a harsh kiss, then smiles evil. "Remember that your mine and all mine and nobody elses" She says.

It is later that night when I hear a knock on my RV door. I open it and Jade walks in. she sits down next to my bed. "So umm what did u want to talk about?" I ask. come sit next to me!" She demands. I sit down next to her, but there is a gap between our bodies. She notices and scoots closer. "Beck, I dont want you talking to girls anymore" She says. "What! your not the boss of me!"I yell at her. "UMM YES I AM!" She yells back. I cant believe her! "Listen Jade, just because we date doesnt mean i wont have other girl friends!"I say. "from now on it does! EITHER THAT OR WE R OVER!" She screams. "We are over!" I say. She gasps, slaps me, then walks out of my RV. I just sit there that whole night, thinking about everything.

Cats POV

I am by my locker putting my books away. Then I see beck. I wave to him and he smiles and waves back. Then he runs over to me and kisses me on the lips! I gasp but smile. "um beck! Jade!" I say pointing over to Jade standing at the end of the hallway, glarring over at us. "We broke up last night, and I think we really need to talk Cat"He says. "What do u mean?"I ask. "I mean i am in love with you Catrina Valentine. will you please be my girlfriend?"He asks. I am soo happy i am speachless."Um Beck I dont know what to say!" I exclaim smiling. "you could say yes!"he says. "No you could not!"I hear an angry voice shout from behing me. I turn around to see Jade glaring at me. "Get away from my boyfriend!"She yells. "Jade we broke up!"Says Beck. I am so confused and i dont know what to say. Then all of the sudden Jade pushes me to the ground and grabs Becks hand and then kisses him harshly. I gasp "Jade! Dont push me!"I say. Then I start crying and run out of school back home. I dont know what to do. I love Beck, but I am afraid of Jade.

Becks POV

It all happened so fast. One second Jade is yelling, another second she is pushing cat! I wanted to do something, say something, anything! But Jade is soo...undescribable and unpredictable! I didnt want her to hurt cat. I didnt know what to do.

Cats POV

I stayed home from school that next day and Tori stayed to cheer me up for a few hours. "I am so sorry Jade did that to you! I cant believe she would be such a jerk!"exclaimed Tori. "Thats not even the biggest reason i am mad and sad. i just cant believe he didnt defend me or anything!"cat said.


	2. Apologies and dancing

**CAT Goes to the doctor and finds out her shoulder is broken from Jade's push**

Cats POV

I am completely over Beck! He is rotton and selfish and its all his fault for my broken shoulder! Ok well maybe it is his ex gf Jade's fault. She never even deserved such a charming cute funny sweet guy like Beck. And he is smart and sensitive and caring...ok so maybe Im not COMPLETELY over him. But i am still mad at him. How could he tell me he loves mme, then go back to Jade? It just doesnt make sense!

Becks POV

I didnt mean to hurt Cat. I am in love with her. But I care about her more than anything else in the world, and I didnt want Jade to hurt her. She wont give me the time of day to explain this though. She absolutely hates me. When I walk into school i see a big red and blue poster that says "PROM IS COMING! Make sure to ask that special someone!" i stare at the poster for a while, then I feel someone grab my arm. It is Jade. "Make sure to wear something nice to prom. I perfer I black tux, because it will look really good with the black ripped up dress I will be wearing. And tell your mom not to take to many pictures of us, because you know I hate having my pictuure taken"She says blankly. "Ummm Jade i never said i am going to prom with you"I said. "What are you talking about?" Jade yells. "I am planning on asking someone else, and Jade, I am breaking up with you, again. I never loved you okay. I am in love with Cat Valentine"I say. I excpect her to slap me or hit me but she doesnt. "Listen Beck I understand. I know i freaked out last time, but I realize you are in love with someone else. Good bye Beck. And good luck with Cat"Jade says. "Thank you Jade"I say.  
At the end of the school day I run to cats house and knock on her door. When she opens the door I am soo shocked by what I see I almost fall backwards. Cat is wearing black sweatpant, and a gray tshirt. Her hair is pulled back into a messy pony tail, and her face is completely pale. Her eyes are red from crying, and her arm has a cast on it. "What do you want!"She glares."Cat! what happened to your shoulder?"I ask "You know exactly what happened!"She yelled. "Cat give me 5 mins to explain"I beg. "Fine"She says. So i explain and she forgives me and we hug.

Cats POV

It is prom night and I am dressed in the most beautiful gown and he is in the best tux. We dance and eat and socialize. When he drives me back to my house he kisses me and say"I love you". "I love you too"I say. And i meant it.


	3. Proposals and shopping

5 years later  
Cats POV

I am at the park on a bench waiting for beck to come meet me here. I am wearing a torquise romper with a gray sweater. My hair is in a pony tail. I start humming to my fav song "Baby" bt Justin bieber. Then I feel hands cover my eyes. "guess who"I hear Becks voice. "Hey Beck!"I say as a jump up and give him a kiss. I remember our first kiss. It was when we were 16 years old. now we are 21 and we are deeply in love. Then he gets down on his knees. "Catrina Valentine, you are beautiful, amazing and great. You are the girl of my dreams and I am in love with you. I want to be with you forever. Will you please marry me?"Says Beck. "OMG yess! yes yes yes yes!"I scream. We hug and kiss.

3 Weeks later

"Hey guys will you come with me to help pick out my wedding dress?"I ask Tori, jade, and trine while we are having coffea at starbucks. "What! u havent picked out ur dress yet? duh we will help you!"Said Jade. Me and Jade are really great friends now. maybe even better friends then me and tori. "Great! Jade will you be my maid of honor?"I ask. 'YES!"she reaplies. "Great! And tori and trina can be my bridesmaids!"I say. "Who is gonna walk u down the isle?"Asked Trina. "Umm well now that my brother is um gone I am not sure"I say softly. My brother died in a car crash last year. "umm.. HEY andre could do it!"says tori. "Yea andre is like my best guy friend!"I squel. perfect.

Phone convo:  
Me:Hey andre!

Andre"hey lil' red!

Me: so u know how im getting married to beck?

andre:yea congrats

me:well i was wondering if you would maybe walk me down the isle?

andre:fo real? totally!

me:really! thanks andre. Well I gotta go. Luv you!

andre:By Cat!

AT WEDDING DRESS SHOP NEXT DAY

Me, Trina,Tori,and Jade have been at the wedding shop for almost 4 hours hepling me pick out the perfect wedding dress. "How about this one?"Says tori. She is holding up the most beautiful dress i have ever seen! It is white and strapless and puffy. It has a few ruffles and very lacey. "Its beautiful!"I exlaim. "Try it on"Says Trina. I go to the dressing room at put the dress on. I look in the mirror and am stunned by my reflection. I have never thought of myself as beautiful, but now, In this dress, I look like a princess. "OMIGOSH!" squeil the other girls. "Its perfect" I say. We buy the dress and go home. Suddenly I couldn't wait for the wedding!


End file.
